


Serendipity

by goldenmorningglory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmorningglory/pseuds/goldenmorningglory
Summary: Just alternating perspectives of important moments in the journey of the freak duo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the fourth season being a close reality, I wanted to revisit our dear first year duo's journey. Irregular updates cause college sucks ass.
> 
> None of the characters nor the story belongs to me. All rights to Haruichi Furudate. What a genius.

"A tall, tall wall looms in front of me

What's the view like on the other side?

What will I see beyond it?

The view from the top

The view that I couldn't see on my own

But maybe if I'm not alone

I might be able to see it."

* * *

** The First Sight **

"You don't worry guys. Who cares how big or tall they..." 

Hinata trailed off as he saw his teammates pale, staring at a team walking into the stadium behind him.

They were towering boys in blue and white jackets, with professional looking sports kits and equipments.

They walked in and the other players' voices became hushed whispers, some in awe, some in jealousy.

A side of the stadium started a chant of "Kitaichi! Kitaichi!" They had their own cheer squad.

Hinata and his team watched as they walked past. As someone who was shorter than the average, Hinata was used to feeling intimidated. 'Yeah these guys were tall but nothing I haven't seen before'.

Was the thought in his head until **he **passed by.

Hinata felt a flash of something indecipherable.

_He walked like a king._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful Kitagawa Daiichi v/s Yukigaoka Junior High match.

Kageyama never understood why people felt nervous. He never felt his palms sweat, never understood why people shook in the face of a match or test.

It was something foreign to him, like being bad at setting.

So when he saw the short orange haired captain of the frankly abysmal opposite team race after the ball which he possibly couldn't reach, he got a glimpse of that feeling.

Nervousness.

He felt it tenfold when the same guy flew to the left of the net, hitting what was supposed to be a mistoss spiking it into what would have been a point if not for his glaring lack of accuracy.

He saw the need for it to be a point almost physically rise from the guy in waves as he got up from where he had been flung. 

The realization and utter devastation in his eyes when he saw the scoreboard. That they finally lost.

It was unlike anything Kageyama felt before, which itself was something, since there wasn't much that he felt other than the joy of playing volleyball.

It overwhelmed him. This guy overwhelmed him. He was fast. So fast. And so thirsty for victory.

When he grabbed the net, practically shouting at the guy, he didn't understand.

How, why hadn't Kageyama faced him before?

He was brilliant. He was inspiring. His thirst for victory and his desire to stay longer on the court were emanating from him and were probably only second to Kageyama's own.

It drew Kageyama to him, like a moth to candlelight.

That athleticism, that speed, that stamina....Kageyama wanted to play him longer.

_Kageyama wanted to toss to him._

Somehow as he walked away from the teary eyed captain, his declaration of defeating Kageyama ringing in his ears, he felt a twinge of regret. Kageyama really wanted to play him more.

The victory didn't seem as sweet as it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters cause first one was short af.


	3. Chapter 3

"And when I tossed.....there was no one there. We made a few mistakes that day. But that wasn't a mistake. That was rejection. It said 'we will no longer follow you'."

See, Hinata thinks Kageyama is the biggest douchebag he's ever met, second to the tall snarky Tsukkishima. Kageyama was blunt to a fault, had no understanding of social cues and was as dumb as Hinata which made him calling Hinata a dumbass at every opportunity possible, downright hypocritical.

But Kageyama was a brilliant setter.

Hinata may be a rookie, yet to develop game sense and skill, but one look at Kageyama's form as he set a ball was enough to tell even a newbie like him that he was something special. He was different.

So to hear how his team up and left him, saying they'll not hit his spikes , causing him to get benched....Hinata didn't know why but he felt a fierce rush of protectiveness for the setter. 

Yes Kageyama had his faults. Yes he was tyrannical in his ways on court. Yes Hinata is resentful that Kageyama isn't sure he's worth tossing to. 

"All that happened in Middle School right? I wanna spike your tosses. No matter what kind." And it was true. Hinata meant every word he said, slightly sad at how shocked Kageyama looked.

He understood Kageyama. He can't explain it. He understands the pain of being told to step off court, the pain of feeling alone in his passion.

Hinata isn't like Kageyama in the fact that he can make friends as easily as breathing, but they're the same when it came to volleyball.

They both never knew what teamwork felt like. 

What trusting and being trusted felt like. What going home together, sharing a clubroom, cheering together before a match felt like. And now they did.

Hinata didn't care what others thought of Kageyama's tosses. Didn't care if Kageyama thought his tosses were gonna be left unspiked. Cause no. 

Hinata was gonna spike them.

Hinata will be **there**.

So when he felt Kageyama hesitating, his form saying he was gonna toss to Tanaka. Hinata couldn't have it. 

"KAGEYAMA!!" He screamed flying into spiking position. Almost instinctively Kageyama's form changed, as though he subconsciously reacted to Hinata's call.

Hinata saw the fear rise in Kageyama's eyes in that split second that he tossed the ball to Hianta. He heard Kageyama's thoughts clear as day.

"There was no one there."

Hinata didn't know why, but he hated that.

"IM HERE!!" the words were wrung from his throat as he felt his fingertips graze the ball, tipping it onto the other side of the net. 

He sighed, slightly relieved that it actually made to the other side. He looked back at Kageyama, who just stared back at him. 

"What the heck was that you idiot-"

"BUT THE BALL CAME TO ME!" 

Kageyama looked stunned speechless. Hinata knew what he wanted. He wanted more from this boy. All his tosses, however quick. He wanted to be the one spiking them. 

"I don't care about what happened in middle school. I'll spike what ever type of toss you put up. It doesn't matter to me. I'll jump anywhere, run everywhere, gratefully. 

SO SEND YOUR TOSSES TO ME!"

Everyone was watching, eyes widened in surprise. Hinata didn't know how they were gonna go from here. But if the look on Kageyama's face meant anything, they were going towards something.

Maybe that view from the top that Hinata coveted so much, might just be in reach of Kageyama was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall henceforth pretend Chapter 367 and 368 don't exist.
> 
> How am I kidding,watch me go reread and weep all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hit me up on Twitter (@ARavenclaw28 ) or Tumblr ( goldenmorningglory ) to scream about Hinata and everything Haikyuu!


End file.
